new school new enemy
by cmatthews444
Summary: Ichigo and his family move to a little town called forks, Jacob and Edward are fighting over bella, so how will ichigo change all of this?  Also i dont own any of this stuff, it all is owned by the people that made it so its all there property not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo woke up from his bed as he herd "attack!" he shot open his eyes to see his father flying at him with his elbow flying right at him, he rolled out of the way and let his father crash on his bed. Ichigo flung his leg on top of Ishin and got rewarded by a nice crying sound. Ichigo walked out and Ishin was crying in pain.

Ichigo walked down stairs and fell on his couch. He saw Yuzu running around getting dressed up. She ran over to Ichigo and said

"Brother! We have to hurry! We're going to miss the plane" she started to tug on Ichigo and he looked at her like what?

"Brother!, don't look at me like that come on!"

Just that second Ishin came out stumbling and crashed into a cupboard "yes we must go"

Just then Ichigo remembered that they were moving. "Dad I cant go, I have…you know… stuff!"

"oh ichigo, you can go, you can go, you can goooo" Ichigo's old man came singing and dancing around the living room when ichigo stuck out his foot and Ishin crashed with a ooof! And smaked his head into the ground "oooow!" Ichigo got up and went to his room.

Two hours later the family was at the airport looking for their ride. People were walking all over the place going on with their life's as if there isn't massive monsters with holes in their chest that want to eat peoples soul's for lunch. Ichigo and and his family walked up to the station and ichigo bought tickets when Ishin was spinning in circles like a little kid. Ichigo said thanks to the lady at he counter and walked off with his family holding yuzu's and Karin's hands. They walked to there plane and ichigo gave the man at the bridge into the plane there tickets. They walked in and got there seats and ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were sitting in the middle seats making Ishin sit next to some old lady. Ichigo figuring he only had so much time to sleap passed out.

When arriving at the air port in Seattle, Washington. They walked out of the airport and found a taxi to forks, a small town in Washington. On the way there Ishin talked to the kids about all the stuff they could do. Ichigo started out the window and his mind drifted off and he started to think about the last time he talked to Rukia.

"My dad is making me move to some small town in Washington in the US!"

Rukia got a questioning look. "what town"

"I don't know like some small town called forks or something. why" Ichigo said confused.

Rukia nodded her head and then a thought appeared in her head. "well ive been hearing some rumors about that place, I herd one from my captian this mourning, they say that there has been some murders in that town.

"soo, people kill each other all the time, its nothing much."

Rukia nodded her head but answered back "yes but some of the bodys had some sort of reitsu coming from them, it was dark. And even worse most of the bodys have had teeth marks in them"

Ichigo was very confused. "like an animal?"

Rukia smiled like she new something he didn't. "no not exactly, they were like sharp human teeth. And there were two teeth marks. And also there was a drop of blood in there bodys. As if some one took there blood."

Ichigo had to close his mouth with his hand because he was in shock. "like a Vampire?"

Rukia got a confonuesd look on her face "whats that?"

Ichigo jumped back in shock. "whaaaaat?" his mouth hung open "you don't know what a vampire is?"

"no clue num nuts what is it?"

Ichigo sighed never thinking that he would find a day where he would have to tell some one what a vampire is. "well… a vampire is like something that's like a human in looks but drinks blood. But there no real, there just in movies and stuff."

"I see, well then it might be a good ideal that you go to this forks place." She sat down on Ichigo's bed. "you should try and figure out what has been going on in that town. But be carful that you don't get your head in to deep."

Ichigo looked betrayed "what? Yeah I know I should go to check it out, but I don't want to! I thought you would be on my side?"

Rukia slapped him on the face"oh shut up"

The Cab pulled up to a side walk right out side the small town "alright here you are, that will be 65 bucks please" he said in a scrunched up face.

Ichigo the girls and Ishin squeezed out of the car, ichigo walked up to the front window of the cab and handed the man 65 dollars, the man sayed thanks and drove off.

"ok guys lets go" ichigo holding the girls hands they walked towards a long building with a sign that said vacancy. They walked up to the main office. It was a small room with a love seat in the corner and the girl working there couldn't be above 18. She was chewing gum and had way to much makeup on, Ichigo walked up to her while the girls Karin and Yuzu were sitting in the love chair together. And Ishin was walking around in circles looking around like he was in Disney land.

"hi, I would like to get a room that has room for three." Ichigo said while pulling out his wallet.

She looked past ichigo and looked at Ishin, "what about him."

Ichigo looked back at his father, "um yeah he can stay outside."

She smiled at ichigo "oh I see" she chuckled "ok well here you go" she handed Ichigo a key for the new room. Ichigo took the key and paid her and said thanks. He walked out "come on guys lets go" they walked out and went to there rooms. Ichigo put his key in the lock and opened the door. Inside were two beds. A full sized bed and a twin. "ok you two can sleep on that bed I will sleep on the twin"

Ichigo dropped his bags next to his bed. "Where's my bed?" ichigo looked up to his dad who was looking around for room to sleep. Ichigo walked to him and pushed him out of the bed room. "sorry old man, not enough room" Ichigo smiled like he was sorry. Ichigo started to push ishin out of the room, Ichigo's farther started to fight back. They were pushing on each others head.

"oh when are they gonna stop fighting?" Yuzu whined, "oh just leave them" Karin plopped on the bed.

The next mourning they were getting ready for school. Ichigo had his bags ready, "ome on yuzu, come on Karin" they all walked out of the bed room to see Ishin crying on the floor. "ichigo…. Why would you do this to me?" Ichigo Karin then went to there first day of school while Yuzu stayed back to tack care of Ishin. Ichigo droped off Karin at the elementary, then walked to his own school, it wasint far it was only like 3 blocks away. As he was walking he sensed a strange reiatsu coming from a forest behind the school. Ichigo started to walk in that direction when it suddenly stoped and went away. He shook his head like he was crazy and kept on to school. The school grounds had a parking lot that was like a U where the School was at the almost flat part at the bottom and a forest around the school. Ichigo walked up to the school when he saw a sign that said office. When he opened the door he saw a counter with a plump lady sitting at the counter. Ichigo walked up to the lady. "hi my name is kurosaki ichigo, and im new here."

The lady looked up from her desk and smiled, "hello Kurosaki, are you looking for your classes?" "Yes please" she nodded her head and reached down and took out a paper. "here you go" ichigo thanked her and turned around and almost walked into a girl when a guy put his arm out and ichigo could swear growled at him. "Jacob!" the girl looked sorry "hi my name is Bella" Bella stuck her hand out and shaked Ichigo's hand. "hi im kurosaki ichigo" he smiled glad he could meet someone. "and this" this girl said pointing to the man "is Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HI GUYS**_**, THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER OF MY BLEACH TWILIGHT CROSSOVER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IF YOU DO PLEASE REVIEW, I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL KEEP GOING ON WITH THIS STORY IF I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE LIKES IT. **

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF BLEACH OR TWILIGHT.**

Jacob narrowed his eyes and wisped something into Bella's ear but ichigo couldn't hear it. The girl looked at Jacob with a questing look.

"Mr. Jacob? Why are you here" the sound of the lady behind the counter brought everyone back to reality. Jacob glanced up to her "sorry I was just leaving"

Jacob looked to Bella one last time and whispered one more thing to her, and then he looked at ichigo and glared at him, and then walked out.

"what's his problem" Ichigo scratched his head confused.

"I'm sorry" Bella gave ichigo a apologetic smile "he's just over protective"

Ohh, ichigo under nodded his head understanding "so you guys are dating"

Bella looked embarrassed " oh no no, were not dating, were just friends" Ichigo gave her a skeptical looked but nodded his head in the end, "ok well I should get going, I have some classes to get going to" ichigo looked down at his paper for his first class, history.

The bell rang and everyone got up and started to walk out to lunch. Ichigo sighed and put the work he was working on away. He got up and walked out hanging his pack back on his back with his hand and walked out. American schools were so weird he thought. Everyone was wearing whatever they wanted and no costumes. As ichigo made his way to lunch he noted there weren't as many kids in this school as in the one he used to go to. He walked into the lunch room, there were kids walking and talking with their friends. Ichigo looked around for a place to sit and then noted Bella sitting around with a group of really pale high school students. He walked up to her since he knew her he figured she wouldn't mind.

Before he was even twenty feet away all of the pale kids looked at him almost as if he was some kind of threat. And the way they all just looked at him gave him the creeps. He almost stopped and walked away but Bella looked around in confusion and then locked eyes with ichigo and smiled and waved at him. All of the paled kids looked at her in confusion. "Kurosaki! She yelled to him and waved him over. He figured nothing would happen so he kept on forward.

Ichigo walked up to the group of kids and set his lunch box on the table and sat in a open seat. "hey Bella, how are you" he smiled at her completely knowing that the pale kids are glaring at him. "You know? im pretty well" one of the pale kids stood up and got in front of Bella protective.

"Edward! What are you doing?" she stood up and tried to get around her but he got in her way again. Staring at ichigo with a dead stare, not backing down. "Who are you" ichigo could swear that when he spoke a cold reitsu came off of him. This strangely reminded him of when that jerk Jacob was all in his grill. "I'm kurosaki ichigo"

"What kind of name is that?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes "I'm from Japan".

The man narrowed his eyes and stepped towards ichigo. " just get out of here ok?" the man gave him the tone that ichigo didn't have a choice in the matter, he almost wanted to put this guy into line but didn't want to make a commotion.  
>"Edward!" Bella walked around the man apparently named Edward and glared at him "whats your problem you acting like Jacob did this mourning!" the second she said that she gave a look that said that she shouldn't have said that. Edward gave a glare at her like we will talk about this later and then looked back at ichigo before whispering into Edwards ear. Ichigo looked at the other pale kids, they all looked almost defensive but looked a lot more casual then Edward. Ichigo looked back to bell and the guy. The only words he could catch were rambled like "Smells weird….. Jacob?... Can't read thoughts"<p>

Ichigo was really confused on that last part about reading thoughts? Finally Bella said out loud "no! He's fine!" she then looked at ichigo "look I'm sorry, please sit down" Ichigo looked to Edward but he didn't say anything, he might not like ichigo but he didn't want to make her anymore mad than she is.

Ichigo walked up to the table and sat down with them and pulled out his food. Tho he notted that the entire time he was eating that the pale kids mostly Edward were glaring at him making sure he didn't do anything wrong.

Ichigo finally plopped down onto his bed and blew his air out. What a day did he have, what was with that one kid Jacob, and the group of people with that one kid Edward? Just then the door knocked. Karin walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the door. "I got it!" ichigo looked away and turned on the TV. But when the door opened ichigo suddenly felt a reitsu that seemed like he felt it once before. He thrust he head around to find Edward glaring at ichigo. Ichigo shot up and walked up to Edward, "what are you doing here?" Ichigo had a threatening tone to his voice. "ichinee?" she looked so confused "do you know Edward?" ichigo looked back and forward between Karin and Edward. "yeah, I saw him at school today, how do you know him?" Karin looked even more puzzled. "well I saw in second period when he came to school to help teach us about math. We talked and he said that he could help teach me" "wait" Edward stepped forward. "Are you siblings" Karin nodded her head at Edward.

"That's why you guys smelled so much alike" as he talked he got quieter and quieter as he spoke until ichigo and Karin could barely hear him. Ichigo frowned and Karin looked EVEN more puzzled if that was possible. "Well come on Karin, let's go" they were about to walk out when Ichigo got up and stopped them "oh no you don't." he glared at Edward and started to feel defensive, he wouldn't let Edward take Karin with her. "You guys can stay here!" he had a stand down with Edward until Karin agreed and led Edward to her bed and they both sat down. Karin took out her math stuff and Edward started to help her. The entire time tho ichigo wouldn't look away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys new chapter. Again please review if someone is reading this, I want to know if you are. I have been thinking about starting a star wars-halo crossover or something like that. So if you think that would be good please tell me in the review section. Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN bleach or twilight. Now on to the story.**

Ichigo lied there trying not to notice that Edward was in his house. At first he didn't look away but now figured that Edward wouldn't do anything wrong. Ichigo sighed, he needed some fresh air. He got up and walked out the door, he started to walk down the stairs of the hotel since they were on the second story. Then out of nowhere he could swear he herd growling in the distance. Ichigo looked around and could sense a strange reitsu in the distance. He looked around and walked back to the room.

Some time around 7 Edward left, ichigo watched some weird American shows. At school the next day nothing much happened, at lunch ichigo sat with the group of white skinned kids and Bella. None of the white skinned kids or Edward said anything but they were weary. After school ichigo started to walk to the hotel. The way to the hotel was long and quit, ichigo had to walk through several parks and a little bit of Forrest. As ichigo first started to walk through the forest ichigo could hear growling again close by. Ichigo getting a little creeped out and started to walk faster. He then sensed a strange reitsu the same one he sensed at the hotel. Ichigo stopped and looked around and saw some things running around in the trees they looked like big wolves. Suddenly ichigo herd a sound behind like something was running at him, Ichigo leaped out of the way just before a giant wolf lunged past him. Another one came in on his left and one on his right. Ichigo started to walked backwards. The one on the right sprinted at him with the speed that matched a shunpo, at that moment ichigo new that these were no normal wolves. He reached into his pocket to grab his combat pass. He pulled it out just has the wolf that was charging him was in the air. Ichigo pushed it against his chest and came out of his human form into his soul reaper form.

Werewolf's POV: The weird boys pushed a small piece of wood against his chest when an explosion happened around the boy sending dirt and dust everywhere obscuring the boy from his view. As he flew towards the boy he put his paws in front of him to meet the boy, CLANG! His paws clashed against metal when the dust cleared he saw the boy was in a black robe type clothing wielding a massive butcher knife.

Ichigo's POV: he shoved back with Zangetsu sending the wolf back. The wolves surrounded him assessing the new enemy, although he was the same person, they noted that he carried himself differently. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and waited for the wolves to make the first move. These were a lot more trouble than a normal hollow. The wolves all then charged him at the same time, ichigo stepped back. And started to charge his sword with reitsu "getsuga tenshou!" a white slash of reitsu shot out of his sword at the wolves. One of them was able to put his paws in front of him to take some of the damage but still got hit hard. But the other two wolves didn't get so lucky, the getsuga tenshou shot them back and sent dust everywhere. ichigo noticed that when the smoke cleared that one of the wolves was still standing growing at him, one of the other wolves were laying down breathing heavly with blood around him, but he was slowly turning and changing into what looked like a human. The last wolf was already in human form but was even worse than the other two, he was cut open right down the middle, he must of not have been prepared for it. The last wolve started to walk turn back into a human and when the transformation was over he turned around and started to help the others. Ichigo started to walk towards them. "why did you attack me?"

The one wolf err human that was fine looked at him "you smelled like like a cold one" The man that was once a wolf said before turning back to helping the only other one that's still helpable, the one that was cut down the middle, he slowly died right in front of them. But what is a cold one?

"um what's a cold one?" the guy that was still in good condition looked to ichigo. The man turned around, "how do you not now what they? you had one in your apartment yesterday." Ichigo's eyes widened

"do you mean Edward?" the man nodded his head "yeah that's the one" the man turned back to helping his friend. "well what's a cold one?" the man stopped, we usually don't tell other people about us or them, but your different. We are werewolf's, and the cold ones are vampires." The man looked to ichigo again "sense you were able to beat us I will give you a piece of advice, me and my friends that attacked you are some of the weakest of the werewolf's, and there are vampires a lot more powerful than us." The man then started to transform in to a werewolf again, once he was completely transformed he walked up to the dead guy and sniffed him, he then picked him up gently with his mouth and threw him on his back, he than walked over to the other one and did the same. He looked to ichigo one last time than turned around and ran of with the speed of a shunpo.

Ichigo sighed and got back into his body. He walked back to his apartment, when he opened the door he noticed yuzu curled up with ichigo's pillow, and on the other bed was Karin who was talking with Edward. Yuzu saw ichigo and ran towards him. "brother! Your home!" she was crying her eyes out but then she noticed he wasint looking at her he was looking at Edward with a fierce anger in his eyes.

Ichigo could feel his anger build up, now that he knew what Edward was he didn't want him in his house, ichigo started to walk towards Edward. "onni-chan whats wrong?" Karin asked with a questioning look.

"hey Edward I want to speak with you out side" ichigo snarled at him. Edward looked confused but got up and walked with him out side. Ichigo slammed the door shut and then grabbed Edward by the color of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "let go of me ichigo" Edward said with a warning look. "or what? Will you suck my blood?" Edwards face got even more pale if possible, "how do you know?" then Edwards eyes shot open in shock "you were with the werewolfs! I can smell them on you!" ichigo nodded his head "yhea I was with them, although we didn't have a nice chat. They attacked me thinking I was one of you!" Edward nodded his head but then just notieced he was still pushed against a wall, he pushed back weakly so not to make ichigo flying. Ichigo was pushed back a few feet. "now then I don't know much of vampires, but I know there not good, so stay away from my family!"

"were not like normal vampires we only drink animal blood, although that's only my family, most drink human."

Ichigo shaked his head in confusion "vampires can do that?"

Edward chuckled "yhea we can do that, but we will not hurt you family, wiat! You said that the werewolfs attacked you? How did you survive?"

Ichigo smiled, I got some stuff up my sleeve."

Edward frowned, "anyways we will not hurt your family understand? But I only speak for my family, you can not trust the other vampires, one of your sisters cut her self earlier and her blood smelled like it had so much power in it, so stay away from the other vampires, no telling what they will do. Now can I come back in your apartment?" ichigo narrowed his eyes thinking it over than nodded "alright lets go" they started to walk back to the door when a man flew from the ceiling at ichigo "surprise attack!" ichigo quickly looked up and jumped back then swung his leg like a baseball and hit his farther in the forhead as he was flying down and his father flew off the edge. "gosh he is so annoying!" ichigo opened the door for Edward but when he notieced that Edward hasint gone threw he looked at him "what?" Edward was looking over the edge at ichigo's dad than back at ichigo "what was that?" ichigo waved his hand like it wasn't important "oh that was nothing" lets go. Edward looked over the edge one last time than went in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so this Is my 4****th**** chapter. Thanks for the few reviews people they are really motivating. Anyways I'm still thinking about a halo-star wars crossover but if I start doing that then I will not get chapters of this in as fast, so if you think you would like to read something like that say in the reviews. Anyway here's chapter 4.**

After the bell rang signaling lunch ichigo got up and walked to the lunch room, he started walking to the table where the pale kids usually sit with Bella but this time they weren't there, it was just Bella. He was wondered where the pale kids were and where Edward was. Ichigo walked up to the table and sat down and almost scared Bella out of the seat because she didn't see him "oh ichigo I didn't see you, you scared me" Bella laughed a nervous laugh. "So Bella where is Edward and his friends" ichigo started to pull out his Japanese lunch when Bella answered "um well "ichigo looked at her confused "um what?" Bella looked around and whispered "they don't go in the sun light, they sparkle" he stopped with a spoon full of curry half way in his mouth. "Sparkle? What do you mean sparkle" and by the way she said they ichigo started to wonder if she knew about that Edward was a vampire. This time is was ichigo's turn to look around to see if anyone was near. "So you know that you know Edward is a…" ichigo stopped waiting for her to answer. Bella whispered back "yeah I know their vampires" ichigo nodded his head than stopped realizing what she said 'they' what did she mean they? Was it the other pale kids? Were they his family? "wait, are the pale kids his family?" ichigo whispered to her and she nodded at him, "yeah they are, I thought Edward told you about them and us" Ichigo wasn't done being confused, "well I know Edward told me about him, he also told me that I could trust his family and that there are other vampires that I couldn't trust, but what do you mean by 'us'" ichigo gave Bella a skeptical look when suddenly a heavy reitsu like a blanket settled over the room, ichigo looked around and saw all of the mortals passed out at their tables. Ichigo started too looked to Bella "Bella something is" when ichigo looked to Bella he saw that she was also asleep. Ichigo quickly got up and started to pull out his combat pass. "Well, well, well what do we have here" a voice sneered all around ichigo like it was coming from no one place. "who are you!" ichigo yelled out, "oh no one important" then ichigo heard footsteps coming from the right, he looked over there to see one man walking towards him, the man was tall maybe 6'5 he had black hair with strands of red hair in it. The man was in a white suit and had a look in his eyes like he had everything under control. He smiled at Ichigo as he continued to walk towards him. "You have been causing some trouble here you know?" he tilted his head innocently and kept his smile "and well my bosses don't like that" the man gave a light laugh that made Ichigo unsteady. Ichigo narrowed his eyes "who are you" the man pointed his pointer finger at Ichigo "me? You're the popular one that has every placing bets on who you are? And what you are?" the man stopped maybe 20 feet away from ichigo and put his hands on either side of him in a questioning manor. "but me? I am just a humble servant" the man bowed "of our great lord ship and I do what he pleases" the man stopped and looked around, this man was annoying ichigo the way he seemed to be so laid back about all this. "and he pleases for you to die" Ichigo's eyes shot open and he quickly moved his hand with his combat pass in it towards his chest but before he could he saw a streak of light fly at him than an impact like a few hundred pounds slam against his chest it would have killed a normal human but instead he flew back 20 to 30 feet and slammed against a white column and had the air knocked out of him. Ichigo slid down the pole and when he reached the bottom he was breathing heavy. That man had just tossed him in the air so easily he must have been one of the more powerful vampires that that werewolf told him about, Ichigo doubted he was a werewolf because he attacked Ichigo without turning into a werewolf. Ichigo slowly stood up and looked at the man, he was smiling walking towards ichigo like this was all a past time. Ichigo slammed his hand against his hand because it was the hand where the combat pass was, but nothing happened; ichigo looked down to his hand and saw that his combat pass wasn't there. Ichigo looked around the room and saw the combat pass behind the man that was walking towards him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes he knew he would have to get to it somehow. The man stopped walking but kept smiling; the man turned around and looked to the combat pass then looked back to Ichigo. "What? Do you want that object for some reason?" Ichigo quickly ran left to get behind the man, the man just simply stepped left right as ichigo was about to pass him and stuck his hand out, ichigo than jerked left and shot around the man and sprinted for the combat pass. He almost had it. "Oh my, I let him past me," ichigo herd the man laughing. 25 feet, 20 feet, 15 feet, ichigo was so close to the combat pass now. Just before Ichigo was maybe 5 feet way the man appeared before him and swatted Ichigo in the Jaw. Ichigo flew backwards and spun through the air and crashed through a window at the end of the room, he fell 15 feet down because the lunch room was on a hill and smacked into the ground with glass all around and cuts all in him. What was with this man that Ichigo fought his power is so great, Ichigo could have never thought that someone this powerful could have live in the human world. Ichigo was on the ground with his eyes open looking at the sky almost forgetting what he was doing, he suddenly felt a urge to sleep. What could go wrong if he spent a few minutes napping? The world was going fuzzy. "well well well, it seems you're not as tuff as they say" hearing that voice brought all the memories surging back into his mind, he struggled to get on his knees and looked at his body he had small cuts all over him, nothing serious. The main reason he was dazed was the fall. Ichigo pushed himself up to his feet and looked around again he saw the man walking towards Ichigo, the man stopped, still smiling he started to walk again towards Ichigo and then walked faster and faster, then he starred to run to Ichigo then right before impact shot to the left and started to run circles around ichigo in the speed that matched a shunpo, Ichigo had a hard time following him. "haha your nothing" the man stopped in a second just like he started, one second he was running the next he was standing 10 feet away from Ichigo smiling, the man then shot forward with such speed that a loud bang like thunder shot throughout the sky because he broke the sound barrier. The man grabbed his hand against Ichigo's throat and shoved down plowing Ichigo right into the ground creating a hole in the ground. The man kneeled above Ichigo grinning "good by weakling" the man started to tighten his grip on Ichigo's Throat. Ichigo's site started to get fuzzy then things started to get white. Is this what's its like to die? His thoughts were ended by a loud thumping sound and he felt his body shake. He herd running noises and sounds of things crashing around.

Edwards POV: one Edward got to the point where he could see Ichigo and the man that was on top of him he knew it was bad, Edward ran towards them with all the speed he had an tackled the man with a full on head tackle. Him and the man went flying past Ichigo and crashed through several trees while doing so. When they seemed to start slowing down Edward started to punch the man over and over again in the face but every time he punched him his hands began to hurt. Edward jumped up of the man and watched the man skid to a stop, once the man got up Edward noticed the man was grinning. And his face wasn't injured at all. Edward looked at his hands and saw that they were red and sore. How did they get like that? "Well well well what do we have here, Edward? do you know who you just attacked? The way the man said Edwards name sent shivers down his spine. "who are you" the man smiled even more if possible "well I am steward of the Volturi" the man kept grinning but Edwards face showed a face of panic . "and well you see, I was ordered to kill Ichigo, and anyone who helped Ichigo" the steward shot forward and rammed Edward who shot backwards and crashed into a massive tree. The man shot up to him and put his palm around Edwards head and threw him at the school, Edward crashed into a brick wall causing it to crack. The man then sprinted towards Edward with super speed and stopped right in front of lifted his foot and was just about to drop it on Edward.

"**Bankai!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so this is my 5****th**** chapter. I hope you have liked my previous chapters in this series' have had a lot of fun in this little story. Thank you so much for the reviews they help a lot, and keep me motivated, if it wasn't for the reviews I probably would have quit a chapter Chapter 4 was my favorite to write so far. Also my friend Trace helped me on this chapter giving me ideas and stuff so if you like this chapter gives some credit to him. And anyway without further… I forgot the word. So here's the chapter.**

"Bankai!"

The steward of the Volturi looked to his right in shock to see dust shoot up in every direction not letting him see who said it. "Hihiō Zabimaru" the steward heard roaring in the direction of the smoke he backed away from Edward and looked to the smoke in confusion. Suddenly giant bony snake looking head flew at him with a bone spine flowing behind; the head flew at him with amazing speed. The steward leaped out of the way and looked up to find the wielder of the snake. It was a man with tattoos on his forehead and the he held the snake by its tail like a giant whip. The man with the snake whipped his hand then the steward roaring again behind him and turned around just as the head of the snake flew at him, the steward only had time to put his hands up really quickly and grab on to the head and tried to stop it by planting his feet but was being pushed back. Wait what was he doing? He could stop this anytime. The man than planted his foot hard and stopped moving, he then threw the head to the right and jumped sprinted at its spine and grabbed a hold of two of the bones sticking out of the spine and pulled it apart ripping the spine apart. The steward smiled and looked to the man. Renji's POV – the strange man just pulled apart the pieces of Zabimaru and tossed them aside. Who is this man? The man looked to Renji and smiled he then moved with the speed of shunpo towards Renji, Renji shot to the right and lifted the tail of Zabimaru and all of the pieces that the steward ripped of the snake started to reform. The steward looked at the sword reforming in awe and confusion "how are you doing that? I destroyed it." This time it was Renji's time to smile, "my Zabimaru is connected by my reitsu not physical bonds" Renji whipped Zabimaru around him like a coil and then threw him arm in front of him and Zabimaru shot like a missile at the steward. The steward simply raised his hand and stopped the head with ease. The steward smiled and jumped in the air still holding on to Zabimaru and turned the head around and threw it at Renji, the head flew at Renji and he knew that he couldn't control it out of the way in time so he used shunpo to jump out of the way but only made it as Zabimaru crashed into the ground and plowed through several trees. The steward smiled and flashed next to Renji and kneed him in the gut and swatted him on the back with his hand. "Hado 31 shakkaho." A ball of fire shot out of the forest and nailed the steward in the chest who stumbled backwards and looked to the forest in annoyance "anther one?" Renji then noticed Rukia who walked out of the forest and stops maybe 25 feet away from the steward. Rukia then started to turn her sword in a circle "Dance Sode no Shirayuki" her sword added a piece of silk flowing of off it like a wave, Rukia then got in a fighting stance and stabbed the ground four times in front of her "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren" she then pointed her sword at the steward who widened his eyes as a wave of ice flew at him from Rukia's sword and surrounded the steward and formed him in ice. Rukia then ran over to ichigo to check to see if he was alright. When she got there he was slowly getting up.  
>"No you fool get back down" Rukia then pushed ichigo on the ground. Renji walked up to them "you got your butt whipped ichigo" ichigo just glared at Renji back. Suddenly the group her ice breaking in the direction of the steward. "No way" Renji said turning in that direction as the ice blew apart and the man in side shot forward and gave a kick to Ichigo in the face sending him flying back, a punch to Rukia in the chest and then tripped Renji's legs making him fall and then whacking his back with his foot. "You're no weak fighter are you?"He looked to her and smiled. "Well neither am I, Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui!" two blue orbs shot out of Rukia's fingers and hit the steward in the chest and sent him tumbling backwards and crashed in to the school. Rukia collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. After a few seconds the man got up and dusted of his pants and smiled "whoo that was a strong one" he grinned and jumped back and forth like a boxer. Renji narrowed his eyes "I didn't want to use this but it seems I will have to" the steward smiled even bigger "what's this? You have a trick up your sleeve?" Renji pulled on his Robe on the where the chest meets and showed part of his chest "limiter release!" a weird symbol appeared on Renji's chest. "What is that" the steward said referring to the limiter release. "When a Shinigami of captain or lieutenant power is sent to the human world they are severally weakened due to their power so they don't change the landscape around them. Limiter release is something that limits us to only a 5th of our strength, so when I use limiter release I become 5 times stronger. "Suddenly a blue sphere of power shoots out of Renji that reaches the sky. The steward took a step back in shock no longer grinning but then quickly grins again "you think that your new power upgrade will help you!" the steward laughed and ran forward to Renji. Renji jump backwards and whipped Zabimaru back up off the ground and at the steward, the steward put one hand up again but this time when flying back unable to hold it in place. The steward put up two hands but still kept getting pushed back, finally realizing that he couldn't hold it still he leaped out of the way and Renji pulled it back. The steward then ran forward to Renji and Renji shot it out again this time the steward leaped on to it and started to run across it to Renji jumping across the spines. Renji shot Zabimaru up in a straight line making the steward having to hold on the Zabimaru. Renji then made Zabimaru shoot for the ground; near the ground the steward leaped of and instantly ran at Renji again before Renji could pull it back. Figuring he had nothing else he could do Renji pointed his hands forward at the steward and started to say "Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui" the steward jumped back wards but Renji just grinned his planned worked, he sucked at hado he could do hado worth crap, but in the time that the steward jumped back Renji was able to pull back Zabimaru. The steward smiled "aww you tricked me?" Renji nodded his head "yeah I couldn't do that spell even if I tried really hard, I suck at Hado." "Nice move" the steward said clapping "thank you now what do you think about this one" Renji pulled back Zabimaru and pointed Zabimaru at the steward "Baboon Bone Canon!" Zabimaru opened its mouth and a red orb formed in its mouth. The steward smiled "I won't fall for this one" Renji smiled to as a red beam shot out of Zabimaru's mouth. The steward widened his eyes in shock but didn't have time to dodge, all he could do was put his arms in front of his face. Renji smiled "the only thing, is that it wasn't a trick." By the time that the smoke and dust cleared from the laser Renji saw that the steward had his cloths burnt and had burn marks on his skin, he was heavily panting and almost dropped to one knee. Renji then changed his sword into shikai. Renji started to walk towards the steward. The steward struggled to his feet and smiled slightly, Renji was shocked at how he could be smiling. "Well you are a lot stronger than I thought" he coughed "you impress me, well I should go and tell this to my leaders, good by strange boy" Renji widened his eyes and started to move forward but the steward ran out of the area first. Renji shaked his head and limped over to Rukia to make sure she was ok."<p> <p>


End file.
